The RU/LBPU War
The Remnants Union and LBP Union War was the first official armed conflict of the reformed LBP Union in 2014. The flamewars lasted several months and resulted in the LBPU being successful in their defense and the Remnants Union suffering a collapse in activity and in political influence. The Autobots (Pirate Dinosaur Alliance) Fiasco Days after the refounding fathers ratified the LBPU's new constitution, President M88youngling was searching for new clans to join the Union. One of which that caught his eye was the Autobots, a moderately sized clan led by Prime Hoeflers4. President M88youngling sent a letter to their administration inviting them to join the LBPU as an independent state, and they initially agreed. However, Hoeflers4 neglected to inform the LBPU's administration that the Autobots were already a state of the Remnants Union, which was far more aggressive in keeping control over their states. President XFinal_IsaacX threatened the LBPU, saying that if a state were ever to leave the Union, military force would be employed. Isaac refused to allow the Autobots to leave the RU, however a vote in the Autobots was still held on making the decision. The results of the vote are debatable, as it was rather unorganized due to the instability of the Autobots administration. President Isaac argued that the vote was open to all parties and that they won the vote, while the LBPU argues that there wasn't enough information and the Autobots administration held authority, and their members also were not all properly informed on the vote either, making it highly biased. Regardless, the Autobots decided to join the LBPU as a member state and leave the Remnants Union. Later, the Autobots renamed themselves to the Pirate Dinosaur Alliance. This secession infuriated the Isaac Administration, and while they did not take immediate action, it fueled the events to come. The Sa'Reth Rebellion About a month later, Union endorsed designer Huntsmanthe7 (Otherwise known as AlderGotteresint) created a side-account called Zurchav-Tir secretly, and created a fake organization styled after a cliche Islamic terrorist group called the Sa'Reth Rebellion as a troll prank. Under its flag, he posted several anti-Union levels that were profoundly ridiculous in content and some found it to be highly racist. Brushing off the Sa'Reth as trolls, the LBPU went on with business as usual. The Remnants Union however saw opportunity and accused the LBPU of creating the Sa'Reth to popularize themselves with a staged conflict. Denying these allegations, the LBPU contacted Alder and asked him to shut down the Sa'Reth joke. This sparked a series of flamewars on President M88youngling's profile over the incident. This is when most agree the war began. Defense Coalitions Due to a lack of manpower in the Union Task Force and with Defense Minister Cold_Wolf102 resigning shortly after the war started, President M88youngling was forced to gather sets of 'instant coalitions' to defend against Remnants Union flame attacks on his profile, where Isaac, Blackblader, and another RU member named Ghost would attempt to argue that the LBPU had staged the Sa'Reth Rebellion, while the LBPU would argue otherwise. These went on for weeks, yielding little results except unpopularity about the war. Union Task Force Reforms The situation was worsening. The LBPU administration understood that it could not keep up a constant flamewar with the Remnants Union and it wasn't going to be able to beat them. The Remnants Union seemed to understand this as well and searched for new ways to attack the LBPU publicly. The LBPU began to build up its Union Task Force numbers in order to combat the threat. The R.U soon published a video titled, "The Assassination of M88," which depicted the Remnants Union bombing a LBPU government meeting, killing the administration. Away on a trip at the time, President M88youngling decided it was time to take action and ordered the Union Task Force to do a reporting strike on the level. Commander Madcrazy_2013HD was in jurisdiction of the small special forces at the time. The then seven member Union Task Force failed to mobilize effectively in time. It was later that protectors, UTF members and other people reported RU's propaganda for its violent content and it was promptly destroyed by moderators. Later, over the weekend of March 29th, 2014, an indirect RU supporter Nickalis02 released a level featuring false evidence of President M88youngling speaking in a conversation where he said very deconstructive things about the Union. The Union Task Force was mobilized more efficiently this time, causing the level to be quickly moderated within 12 hours. These were the only real direct losses the Remnants Union took from direct LBPU actions, and demonstrated to the world that the LBPU was capable of much more than just arguing points. Things were looking grim for the Remnants Union. The End of the War Isaac's Desperation Desperate to win, Isaac tried one last hail mary to defeat the LBPU directly, where he contacted over a dozen LBPU clans and attempted to convince them to secede and join the Remnants Union. His plan was foiled by the swift response of the LBP Union's robust communication abilities, which were able to warn member states before the RU could convince them to leave. The Aftermath The war never quite ended outright, but rather it fizzled out slowly as Isaac slowly ran out of assets and resources to fight the LBPU with. The Remnants Union was hit hard by the war and was severely weakened. However, Isaac still wanted the LBPU to pay, and turned to his friend Lord President PolarisPhaedra of the Axis Powers to attempt to destroy the LBPU along with the United Clans Federation and what was left of the Remnants Union. This directly led to the Axis/Union Conflict and the fall of the Axis powers. Category:Conflicts